


Taboo

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi thinks being gay is wrong, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Taboo, he really wants to fuck eren and then cuddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taboo; that word described every ounce of Levi's being. Everything about him just screamed taboo. From his flesh to his thoughts, Levi was taboo. </p><p>Especially his infatuation with a boy who was half his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction of the story I guess

Taboo; that word described every ounce of Levi's being. Everything about him just screamed taboo. From his flesh to his thoughts, Levi was taboo. 

Especially his infatuation with a boy who was half his age. Levi knew it was wrong to hold such feelings of desire to a male.

But, Levi couldn't help it. Eren was a living work of art that entranced Levi from the moment he saw him. Eren's hair looked like it was made of brunette silk and he had a slender, yet muscular body. He wasn't the tallest, but he was taller than Levi that's for sure. And his eyes, Levi couldn't help but hold a need for those eyes. They were as green as emeralds, but they also had hints of blue in the sun and if you looked closely enough they held flecks of gold. Levi also loved his dorky smile and his contagious laugh that almost would make him laugh; Almost.

 

Then there was Levi, a thirty one year old male who looked like he held no emotions on his face that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in years. And he was smaller than most of the other people in the Scouting Legion. But still, he was humanity's strongest and humanity's strongest didn't need anyone. 

That was until a certain titan shifter was discovered and the titan boy was put under Levi's wings.And, the day he first met Eren, he swore his heart started beating.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so I don't really have one done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have had incredible support and encouragement and I finally had the guts to upload a chapter. I hope it meets your expectations - Nayumi x

"Heichou." Levi heard a soft voice that sounded so sweet to his ears. "Heichou." there it was again, it sounded so pleasant but he couldn't be bothers to actually open his eyes. 

He felt a figure loom over him and grab him by his shoulders and shake him. Finally he fluttered his eyes open and found himself staring into the turquoise eyes that entranced him so much.

"Oh Heichou your awake." he watched as Eren stood up from his squatting position and offered his hand to him. Levi swatted the hand away and looked around and realised he fell asleep leaning against a tree. He picked himself up and made sure his clothes weren't littered with filth. "Once I finished the exercises you told me to do I realised that you had fallen asleep and well it's almost time to eat so I thought I would wake you." Eren rambled on as Levi recalled telling Eren to do who knows how many toe touches and many other exercises that involved Eren's ass in his line of sight. Hey, you couldn't deny the boy pretty much had the nicest looking posterior in the scouting legion. "Well shitty brat hurry up and get your filthy ass into the showers so you won't contaminate my food with your sweat." 

Levi couldn't help but be amused as Eren turned a shade of red and quickly headed towards the shower rooms. He truly did think Eren was attractive and despite that Eren had killed people when he was younger and pretty much was a monster when he shifted, he had the most innocent soul that Levi had ever seen. 

But, Levi was ninety nine percent sure he was only attracted to the shitty brat; not in love. He doubted that calculation sometimes though because whenever he saw Eren he felt his heart race and he would start feeling funny. Levi had never been in love and never planned to be in love because Levi felt like love was such a nuisance and only left you feeling even more lonely than you were before. That, and of all the people Levi had to be infatuated with was with a male. Eren was too young and would probably never even think about ever liking a another person of the same sex. That and Eren was innocent as fuck. 

Literally one time at dinner Hanji was prodding Eren with very personal questions and finally one about masturbating came up and Eren had no clue what it meant. Afterwards he had to talk to him in private about masturbating. Levi swore that he had seen all the shades of red Eren's face could portray and for the first time in forever he actually laughed and greedily enjoyed the shitty brat's embarrassment. 

The days that he had to train Eren, were the days that he would actually wake up feeling "happy". 

Levi shook his thoughts away and headed towards the dining hall to have dinner. Levi got his and Eren's food and set them down at their designated table. Since Eren was able to shift into a titan, Levi had to also eat with him so he could supervise the shitty brat and he didn't mind one bit.

After a few minutes Eren sat down in front of him and apologised for being late. This was his favorite part of the day were he and Eren were able to act like friends, rather than a subordinate having dinner with his superior. During this time Levi found out more about Eren's childhood before the fall of Wall Maria and Levi also talked about his life before entering the scouts, making sure to leave out the gruesome parts. 

After lunch had disappeared Levi walked a Eren back to his room and bid him goodnight. Levi silently walked back to his room his mind occupied with many thoughts. After a good shower and getting into bed Levi tossed and turned until he fell asleep and relived the horrible nightmares he experienced every night.


End file.
